Flames of Tragedy
by heiresshelena
Summary: Different feelings engulfed Ace after Luffy was shot by Akainu. And those emotions triggered a different level of flames that will give horror to Marineford. -The flames are based in KHR.
1. Chapter 1

Well you know. One day, I just felt so frustrated and depressed and this story came up to me. It's my own point of view of the "War of the Best" in a different sense. I want to know if you want me to continue this. I'll make this as complete.

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

**WARNING: **uhmm…I think there's no need for warnings. Just dark…literally.

* * *

**SUMMARY: Ace developed a very terrifying flame after Luffy was shot by Akainu. And these flames of Fire Fist Ace will carve the history of Marineford for lifetime.**

* * *

He's gone mad and wild. Ace has never felt such dark emotions in his life except when the time he learned about his heritage. No, this feeling is different from back then. It's suffocating and painful in the chest – in his lungs and heart. He wanted those feelings gone but how?

Ace choked a sob; his mind can't take the mental grief he's experiencing right now. Why? Why did he let this happened? Of all people to die, why him? Why it have to be Luffy?!

Ace unconsciously runs towards Akainu who is planning another strike to Luffy. His arms darkened like adobe steel and he struck the Supreme Admiral square in his gut and another to his magma face. The attack was so powerful it made Akainu fly away in 4 feet from the mad Fire Fist but before he could counterattack, another punch flew in his chest making the Admiral coughed up blood.

A crash was heard but silence engulfed the field after. The whole battlefield fell silent as they looked at the fiery pirate in shock and awe. It's like Ace has gone in a different level and it frightened the Whitebeard pirates and his grandfather, Garp the Fist. Every pirates and marines stopped fighting and were just looking at the scene. Before anyone could react, black flames burst out of the ground circling Ace.

* * *

"Marco, what's happening to Ace?" Whitebeard managed to ask his first mate as he struggle from the wounds he got from Akainu. It was pure luck that he's still alive but he knows that he wouldn't last long. This is his final war. He suffered multiple burns and shots but the pain he's experiencing is nothing compared to the pain of his son.

"I don't know yoi. It's like he's gone mad, no, he really has gone mad." Marco looked at his father in horror. "I have a bad feeling about this, Pops. Ace is nowhere our control!"

Whitebeard tched. "Get his brother. We could still save the boy but I know he's barely hanging on his life. That wound on his chest is deep!" He ordered as he looked at Ace again. Marco nodded and took the form of a golden blue phoenix. The first division commander flew towards the rubber man pirate and gently carried the boy on his back.

* * *

Ace on the other seem distant. His eyes were dull and cold, he stares into space as he wonders what he was doing. He can't hear anything but only the single dropping of water from a far. He heard a sniffled and he turned, it was dark here and can't see anything except his body.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one. He looked around the place. "What happened? Is anyone here?!" He's panicking and he doesn't know why. He heard the sniffling again and this time it's louder than before and when he turned his head in front of him he found himself looking in horror at the sight before him.

A bleeding 7 years old Luffy is in front of him; his clothes tattered with dirt and blood. The boy is suffering from the wounds he doesn't know where could be. Broken bones and joints, and the most terrifying is the grief stricken face of his baby brother. He's crying, his blood everywhere.

"Ace…Help." Luffy tried to reach him but his arm is burned to bloody flesh. It's a sickening view and he can't take any of it. Who dared to hurt his baby brother?! Ace face contorts into a mad and horrifying expression. A man appeared before him and little Luffy. That man is Sakazuki Akainu.

"You are all sinners who should die. And this boy will know that!" Akainu raised a magma fist to poor little Luffy. Ace eyes widen as little Luffy once again tried to reach him.

"ACCCEEEE!" Luffy's voice snapped him out of his trance. Bloody red flames burst out of his hand and he charged at Akainu. Like a raging storm the red flames struck the marine and it cost almost one fourth of the battlefield. The red flames resembled a big storm as it destroyed the field with it tremendous power. It's uncontrollable and the red fire engulfs the land much like of hell.

* * *

No one dared to move from their spots. They are too terrified to even move as those red flames conquered the battlefield. Garp, on the other hand is being restraint by Sengoku, both can't believe what they are seeing right now. His grandson seems to grow stronger by seconds. The Vice Admiral gulped, his little Luffy is barely alive and even though he wanted to help his little grandson he can't do a thing but looked in pure horror and hatred on the two raging men.

"Make it sure that you restraint me, Sengoku. Or I will kill Sakazuki right on the spot!" He's raging but eventually stopped. What if Dragon knows of this? The whole war is being broadcasted and that man is very unpredictable. Even if he didn't raise his son by himself, the revolutionary leader still cared for his only son. He will be angry and facing that man is out of their plan for this war.

"I will make it sure of that, Garp." Sengoku tightened his grip on Garp.

"Sengoku, be careful or that child's father will come and take on this war!" Sengoku almost forgot of that. He scoffed, "I know and it will troublesome if we have to face him."

The both of them looked again as the two raging men fought with all their might. Another rumbling noise is heard, "Whaat! Who is that?!" One of the petty marines pointed at the giant man behind one of marine towers.

"They found me." His gigantic voice said as he tried to hide again but failed.

"Zehahahahaha. What a nice view!" A familiar man appeared before them. Group of men followed suit on him.

"Teach!" Whitebeard roared as he stomped his bison on the ground creating a dignified shake. "You impudent traitor dared to show your face to me!" He jumped and attacked Blackbeard with all his might but the bastard did a very dirty trick as he let his new crew attacked the old pirate.

Ace stopped as he pinned Akainu under his feet, his eyes returned to normal and when he turned to his left Ace gasped as he saw the multiple shot, attacks and stabs his father is having. He disappeared from his current position and reappeared in front of Whitebeard slashing bloody red flame to the Blackbeard Pirates.

"Assholes!" Ace growled like a blood lust demon, and for another shock of everyone, his red flame change into ice blue flame. The unusual flame exploded in front of him creating pointy blocks of icicles and separating him from the Blackbeard Pirates.

"He's done for, Ace! His era is at end! Zehahahahaha!" Blackbeard roared in laughter but he stopped as a blue flamed fist collided in his stomach and ice came out of Blackbeard's back and the traitor flew into the wall.

"Ace!" Whitebeard stopped the raging commander. "Enough. It's the end." Even though experiencing such big wounds Whitebeard stilled in his position.

"Pops…" Ace's voice croaked. No not him. Not his father. "Don't say that!" His tears fell uncontrollably.

"He is not the one who will carry that **Will**. This is just the beginning of a huge war that will carve the history to its peak. That **place** is the very proof." He stopped to catch his final breath.

"Pops! No, not you too!" He rushed to him but he stopped as Whitebeard roared his final words.

"**ONE PIECE DOES EXIST!**" With his final breath Whitebeard died protecting his pride, the new era and the honor of his rival and friend. With him standing like a true man that nobody could.

"POPS!" Ace screamed but he knows he can't bring him back to life. His father died with so much dignity. "I love you, pops." He whispered. This is not the time to mourn, many of his nakama have sacrificed their lives to save him and it cost the lives of his beloved father and baby brother.

"Now, I will have to declare the start of my era! Zehahahahaha!" He gestured his men to approach the dead Yonko but they didn't even managed to near the man as black flames circled Whitebeard.

"Don't you dare…" The cold demon expression came back as Ace flew towards them.

"Black flames?" Teach was shocked to see familiar flames on his Ace's hands but unlike his darkness, those black flames contain a very terrifying substance and Teach wants to know of it.

"PORTGAS D. ACE!" Akainu's voice vibrated in the air as the Supreme Admiral flew towards Ace aiming a magma fist on him. Black flames appeared in front of Akainu and before he could dodge it, the black flames ate him. Shocked is an understatement in the situation but it really put the people into so much shock. Another black flame appeared above Garp and Sengoku and was shocked again to see a falling Akainu over them. They both got out of the way when the Supreme Admiral hit the ground with a sickening thud and to their utter surprise the Supreme Admiral has burns and tattered fresh wounds all over his body but he's still alive.

AVENGE. Avenge your baby brother. "_**That Akainu deserves it**_" Ace voice is ice cold. AVENGE. Avenge your father. "_**I'll kill you, Blackbeard.**_" The black flames swirled like a tornado and every time a black fire touches something it withers and immediately burns. It was a very dangerous flame as far as they have noticed.

AVENGE. AVENGE. AVENGE. That word echoed in his mind like a mantra. This all Blackbeard's fault and that cursed Devil fruit.

"Maybe you found a new source of power on your Devil fruit but my Yami Yami no mi is invincible! I defeated you before I can defeat you again! Ace-kun~!" Blackbeard taunted. "Let's begin a new Era of Pirates that the world will never forget! Zehahahahaha!" Blackbeard activated his power of gravity pull. The dark power caught Ace but another surprise hit them when the fiery commander body started to dissolve in midair. Ace caught Blackbeard off guard and struck the man with thunder.

Everyone fell silent. "_**You will die here, Teach. I will be your judgment.**_" The black flames came back and swallowed the traitor pirate. Blackbeard reappeared again and fell onto his crew who is too shock to move and he's coughing up blood.

Ace eyes narrowed. "_**The bastard is still alive.**_" He growled as he walked towards the Blackbeard Pirates but was stopped by Marco.

"Ace! Enough, we need to escape now." He gripped Ace's arm with the help of his haki.

"_**No. That bastard is the reason why my little brother died. He even killed Pops and Thatch. I won't forgive that man or let him live!**_" He growled at Marco.

"Your brother is fine! Not really fine but we must not waste time he must be attended as soon as possible, he had to live! Please Ace! For Pops and for your brother don't throw away your life!" Marco tried not to scream and Ace is not listening to him, making the situation worst. If they've found out that Straw hat Luffy is alive they might chase after that pirate clown. Buggy was it? As he tugged Ace to stop, an explosion erupted in the other end of Marineford where he left the rubber boy.

"Oh no! Mugiwara is in there. I hope that clown evaded that explosion." Marco whispered but Ace heard him.

"Marco. Get Pops out of here now!" he ordered. Marco nodded as he gestured the other commanders to help him carry their father. "Luffy…" Ace ran towards the direction of the explosion. Another explosion erupted and he saw Buggy holding Jimbei and Luffy in the air. He sighed in relief. His baby brother managed to be save but not entirely safe. Kizaru is attacking the terrified clown to no end.

At the end of the port, a submarine emerged and an infamous rookie came out of the submarine.

"Give Mugiwara-ya to me! I'm a doctor!" The fuzzy hat wearer shouted to Buggy. The damn clown is too reluctant to give the two injured pirate but as another laser beam attacked him.

"Damn it! You better take care of them or someone will kill me!" He then runs away from the submarine.

The whole battlefield continued to shake as the marines started to bombard them again with cannon shots. With the speed of light Kizaru got in the end port and targeting the submarine of the rookie. With his own speed Ace rushed towards the light man and kicks him to stopped attacking the submarine.

"Ooohhh…you know how to use haki, eh…" Kizaru nonchalantly said. He looks harmless and calm but Ace will not be deceived by this man.

"Leave my brother alone." Ace growled. A burst of yellow flame engulfed the second division commander and his wounds healed in no time.

"Oooohhhh…magnificent power you have there. But even with that power, you can't save your brother. He will die, with those wounds he earned from Akainu I doubt he'll live." He pointed his finger to him that is emitting of laser beam.

"Bastard!" He unconsciously activated his haki and attacked the Yellow Monkey. They flew upwards and fell in the middle of Marineford platform. Every human and inhuman were separated in each sides ready to spring and fight again.

Akainu woke up and grunted as he stood and neared the pirates in the other side. He's bloody all over his body. "I'll kill you, Portgas D. Ace. Like what I did to your brother!" The supreme Admiral shouted. Before they continued to fight a slash of lightning struck the ground separating the marines and pirates to each other.

"Wvhat the!" Ivankov stared at the split ground and shivered uncontrollably. "Hve's here!"

"Who's here?" Mr. 3 asked the Okama King.

The flamboyant man trembled. "Hve's here." Every pirate and marine looked at him. Ivankov then looked at Ace.

"Dragon is vmad! Hve's here! He did thvis!" They all stared at him in horror. The most wanted man in the world declared his presence to them in a very terrifying way.

"Does he know about Mugiwara?" Buggy shivered. That man is dangerous! He almost struck them all!

"Luffy's father is here?" Ace almost wonders why he even bothers to get himself involved in this war. He looked at his grandfather, "Gramps."

_Ace, that man is like you. Just like you he wanted to protect Luffy but he knows he shouldn't do it but if Luffy is really dead. I don't know what will gonna happen now. He's angry and the world will see it._

Ace closed his eyes and stilled his resolution. "No." They almost stopped. Ace opened his eyes. "It was me." They gasped. It wasn't Dragon? "I struck the ground for you to see! THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES IS STILL ALIVE! WHO EVER DARES TO IGNORE, MESS AND DESTROY OUR MARK I WILL BE THE ONE TO GIVE YOU THE LESSON OF NOT MESSING WITH US. MAYBE WHITEBEARD IS GONE BUT WE HIS SONS WILL LIVE FOR HIS DREAMS. WE WILL CONQUER THE SEAS. WE'LL MAKE THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES THE RULER OF SEAS!" Every pirates and alliances roared in victory. It was a tie but the justice is with the pirates. They have won.

"NO!" Akainu's arms erupted with lava. "You will die here!"

"STTOOOPPP!" a pink headed marine block the way.

"Who are you, petty officer?" Akainu growled. The petty marine is crying buckets like his been hurt ten times over.

"PLEASE, ADMIRAL AKAINU! STOP THIS WAR THIS WILL NOT BRING JUSTICE ANYMORE! IT'S SICKENING! CAN'T YOU HEAR THEM, THEIR VOICES ARE DISAPPERING. THEY NEEDED HELP! WHITEBEARD IS GONE. IT'S FOOLISH TO CONTINUE THIS STUPID WAR!" The pink headed marine still blocked Akainu's way.

"You haven't gone through a real training, are you? This is war!" He readied his fist to attack the petty officer a certain red hair pirate appeared and blocked the attack of Akainu.

"You are a good marine. You started to still your resolution then it will be the start of a good justice." The familiar Yonko slashed the Admiral and took the petty officer in a safe place.

"What are you doing here, Akagami?" Sengoku asked warily. This is not good after fighting with Whitebeard; the marines are not in the condition to fight another Yonko.

"I'm here to stop this war." Shanks took the discarded straw hat in the ground. And from the end of the split ground the members of the Red Hair Pirates appeared looking so strong and dangerous. "Whoever still wants to fight then me and my crew will gladly comply!" He swung his sabre and glared at them all.

On the far side of the marines, the Blackbeard Pirates recovered from the tremendous fight with Ace. "Zehahahaha! Akagami! What a surprise, looking so handsome especially with that scar." Teach grinned maniacally. Akagami's glare intensified as he heard him say it. "Do you still want to fight?" Teach laughed. "It fits you really good. And no, I've got what I wanted but I really wanted the Old man's power but I'll find it and that tremendous power will be mine." He then turned to Ace.

"Ace-kun. This is not the end. I believe the words of Old man but without conquering the seas I couldn't go to **that **place. Besides a man's dreams will never cease to exist." He laughed again and he signaled his crew to leave.

"_**Blackbeard!**_" The said man turned to him. "_**I will never let you have the Gura Gura no mi. And I'll be the one to kill you.**_" He threatened and he too turned to the other pirates.

"Let's go!" He shouted and they all run to their ships.

The marines can't do a thing but let the pirates escape. They won when Whitebeard died but the new era has started. The new threats started to move on their way to the New World. The Marine Navy witnessed the true power of Fire Fist Ace and how he can threaten the world like what his both fathers did and now Blackbeard let his true nature out and what he really wants is the Gura Gura no mi of Whitebeard and especially the renowned infamous pirate of all time, Monkey D. Luffy, despite of what happened to him, his aggressiveness and strength scared the whole World Government. The threats of his brother and father have made the young pirate the most famous pirate in the whole Worst Generation.

* * *

I wanna know if you like it or not. Because I might continue this if you like. Review please.

Jan na.

~Heleneko.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guys! I kinda have bombarded mind lately…house chores, school project and requirements, job interview, anime, and fanfiction. And I've got myself in a really difficult situation with 5 stories in line of work and I haven't got any idea how to start each story with a sense of justice in it. Well, I'll just have to think and think and think of this as training for my future job.

I really appreciate your follows and comments! Thank you very much! I was reading the One Piece manga when I thought of this story. The latest chapters are epic and frustrating; I even heard my brother said that he will kill Oda-sensei when he read the Dressrosa Arc. Hahahahaha, I wasn't really expecting that Sabo will be different because out of the three brothers he's the only one who has a real facial and hair change. But he's so handsome and oh goodness cool! Kyaaaa! Ah – eh…ehem. Sorry, fangirl fever. By the way this is my continuation of 'Flames of Tragedy', since you wanted me to continue this story as a chaptered one. I will do my best to satisfy you my dear readers.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

Fleet Admiral Sengoku stared at the devastated battlefield of Marineford. Pile of dead bodies of marines and a few unrecognizable pirates are everywhere, injured marines being lifted by the medical teams and other volunteers helped each other to retrieve buried bodies under big debris of rocks, mud, ice and dirt.

He groaned as he looked at the expensive pacifistas who were destroyed by Fire Fist Ace when the pirate is dueling with Akainu. Their fight was still replaying in his mind, the different colored flames of Ace and the raging face of Akainu as the Supreme Admiral stubbornly fought the flaming pirate. Sighing, Sengoku turned to Garp, the grandfather of the said pirate and shook his head. Why that family has twisted choices of people? The D's are the most infamous as far as he noticed. He even listed them, an infamous but hated pirate king, a woman who bore her child for 20 months, a giant ex-marine who help the demon child of Ohara, a marine hero Vice Admiral, a Revolutionary Army leader, a power greedy traitor with a powerful devil fruit, a second division commander of Whitebeard Pirates and a very notorious rookie pirate who opposed the World Government and the Marine Navy. Sengoku brought out another sigh; he won't be surprised if another human being bearing the name of D will come out and shook the whole world with his doing. Even with the power that the Marines have, the pirates still have their final card and with those brothers bearing the King's Disposition, Sengoku knows that this is not the final war to end the Era of Pirates. He took a step to help his subordinates but a petty marine officer stopped him.

The marine saluted, "Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sir! We have a problem!" the man nervously announced.

"And what is it this time?" He asked annoyed that he can't take a break for once.

"Supreme Admiral Akainu is pursuing the escaped pirates! He said that the war is still not over!" The marine closed his eyes tightly after he said it, too afraid to look at the angry face of the Buddha man before him.

Sengoku trembled in anger and annoyance. He tried to calm himself but to no avail, that stubborn Admiral have done it and he will make sure that if he got a hold of that man he will strangle him as much as he want.

"Prepare any ship we could use! Let's follow Akainu!" He ordered. He received a loud yes from the officer. "Garp, take your ass here. I need you to help me get Akainu back."

"Buwahahahaha! The stupid brat still wants to fight huh. He should've taken Akagami's offer then I'll be enjoying his stupid tantrum fit. Hahahahaha!" Garp was happy and the bastard is showing it without any care at all. Sengoku remembered when Akainu hit Garp's grandson, Luffy, the man practically jumps from the execution platform down to the battlefield to help his pirate grandson, and well not that he can blame Garp for worrying for his grandson. Garp was the one who raised the child (in a very different way) along with Ace back in Dawn Island.

Sengoku groaned once again, "He just can't take the humiliation and the shattered pride that the Marines got."

"Still, in his condition right now I doubt that he can still put a good fight. Ace is not going to back down either and my cheeky grandson has the advantage right now." Garp materialize a pack of rice crackers out nowhere and start to munch it.

"You're pretty happy about. Considering that your grandson made it alive in this war. Well I doubt that your real grandson could make it." Sengoku said. They walked to the ship they will use to fetch Akainu.

"That is his fate then. It's just not right to look at them like before and I can't help but remember that they are still my grandsons, by blood or not. If he lives then he lives but if he dies then I'll mourn for him like a grandfather that I was. I still love them despite choosing different paths…I still care for them." Garp said as he munched another rice cracker.

They got in the ship and immediately set sail.

* * *

If you call furious an understatement then you're right because Akainu is beyond furious – he's mad, angry and blood lust. He still can't believe that he let that Demon's child to escape and live, maybe the stupid suicidal rubber boy pirate is still alive and he can't have that. The Marine's reputation is at stake and the humiliation will haunt them even in their grave.

Monkey D. Dragon and Gol D. Roger. Two demon bloods that those two pirates carries in their veins, curse the name they have, he will end those lineage and make a peaceful and justified world for everyone.

He saw a vessel of an alliance pirate crew from afar. "Ready the cannons shoot that pirate ship!" He ordered. "Make sure to capture them and make them tell us where is the Whitebeard pirates!"

"Yes sir!" They complied and do their work. Akainu cursed and crossed his arms, looking at the front. He needs to kill those two scum pirates. But before the cannons could even aim, a huge cyclone emerged from the right side making the Marine vessel swaying and struggling to be navigated.

"You really dared to kill him." A baritone and mysterious voice startled the main Marine vessel occupants. A cloaked man with a tattooed face is standing in the railing with another cloaked man beside him.

"MONKEY D. DRAGON!" Akainu shouted and transform his right arm into a lava arm.

"We will not let you go any further." The other cloaked man said and jumped in the railing facing the raging lava man.

"So? Then I'll force my way out!" Akainu lunged to the cloaked man but the unidentified man blocked the lava fist with a hardened black Bo staff. The cloaked man hurled and swayed the staff hard enough to make a distance between him and the Marine Admiral.

"Maybe I should kill you right now. That way those brats will come out to fight."

The cloaked man snorted. "Ace is stupid enough to fight you but with his brother's life in line. I doubt he'll come just for two revolutionary strangers."

"Hmp. Then you'll gonna die here and now!" Akainu attacked again.

"In your dreams Lava man!" the cloaked man said playfully and jumped in the railing again.

"Dragon-san. We need to go." The cloaked man whispered then looked at the raging ball of lava being thrown at them. A hard gust of wind and rain stooped the ball of hell and turned into stone in an instant.

The sky darkened and the storm got stronger and hard enough to make the ocean wave to topple the Marine vessel. Akainu stopped to regain his balance and looked at the sky that raining thunder in the ocean surface.

"Admiral Akainu! This is too dangerous the weather is unpredictable!" One of the marine captains shouted to him.

"Reporting Admiral Akainu. The vessel of Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp is on their way to us."

"What? Not now." Akainu gritted his teeth and cursed. "Those demons! You'll pay for this!" He turned and left his crew in baffled fear.

"Demons you say, huh. Say whatever you like but we are just doing what we know is right that you blind dogs don't know." The man with the Bo staff scoffed and swung his weapon. "I will never let you kill them, over my dead body."

"Let's go." And the both of them disappeared in midair, leaving no trace of their arrival.

* * *

Sengoku groaned and sighed in umpteenth time this day as he massages his aching temple. In his right side is a laughing Vice Admiral that the Marine considered as a Marine Hero and in front of him is a raging but soaked Supreme Admiral that is about to erupt any moment now BUT no one in the can ignore the murderous aura of a certain Fleet Admiral.

"I know that you're angry Sakazuki. But consider the causality in our side and what you did back there is suicidal." Sengoku tried to make his voice is firm calmness but every ache he feels in his head made it difficult. "And Dragon showed himself and you just actually want to start another war. Now that he knows what happened then we're just asking to be killed."

"Now that the New Era of Pirates was declared we need to heighten our troops and manpower. And think of another plan to end this piracy."

"This is not the end of the war. This is just the start. We need to be ready."

* * *

Ace can't rest and he doesn't know how he will be able to sleep, heck his narcolepsy can't even help him in this time that he needed sleep. He groaned and buried his face in his palms, he's in his cabin for about two days and the doctor doesn't want him to leave the room or else he'll have to be a scalpel target of a certain crazy doctor. He has bandage all over his body and even though he's a fast healer, his body has reached its limits because of the tremendous power he used in the war.

He blinked and was startled to see that he's crying he choked a sob and tried not to make any noise. He remembered his Oyaji, his dying Oyaji and his final words. He is the greatest father for Ace and not only for him but for all of the Whitebeard Pirates. He will never forget the man who accepted him despite his heritage and what he has done in the past. He also remembered his reckless, energetic and suicidal little brother that he doesn't know he could be right now and Ace is damn too worried for his precious little brother. It's his fault, the death of many pirate alliances, the death of Moby Dick, the death of his beloved father, and the serious condition of his beloved precious little brother.

He smiled bitterly and with a trembling façade, he let himself to cry again without any care if anyone would hear him.

_I want to go back in time. I want to be in Thatch's side that very day so we could fight Blackbeard together, so this wouldn't happen. No, I want that cursed fruit gone. If only such Devil fruit doesn't exist then no one will die. I want Oyaji back, the Moby Dick to be whole again and I want my little brother safe._

He curled himself in the wooden floor of his room, groaning and crying in pain, sadness, guilt and anger. Because of him, many lives have been sacrificed, because of his stupidity, the life of his brother have almost been taken away. Almost. Ace choked again. Almost. What if his little brother really died? What will happen to him? No. He'll die if his brother died. The Whitebeard Pirates is his family but Luffy is the only one left for him. Sabo's gone and he wouldn't take it if his little brother will be gone too. He'll go mad. Mad? Yes, he has done it, when that damn bastard Akainu attacked Luffy. Different emotions engulfed him and it almost turned into tragic. Different colors, different elements of flames came out that almost destroyed the whole Marineford.

He double over and gagged. He almost killed everyone even his comrades and he felt sick. Ace rose from his crouching position and went to the bathroom of his room and throw up. This whole war is turning him into a mad and crazy pirate and he can't have that. After several minutes of staying in the sink, he tiredly drags himself and flops into his bed and luckily succumbs in sleep.

* * *

Marco the Phoenix has been watching Ace outside his door room. The whole crew has been mourning since they left the Marineford and he ordered the doctors to work on Oyaji's funeral as what Akagami have offered for them. But for now, they need to find Ace's little brother so the older brother would be assured that the rubber pirate is alive and okay.

He glanced again to his broken brother and sighed. Ace is the one taking the real pain and sadness but he needed to be stronger now that the Whitebeard Pirates wouldn't hold as much power they have before and even if Ace said that no one could disgrace their insignia there are still cocky rookie that will dare to destroy the flag. Marco knew that number of marines and pirates will dare to fight them though he knows that it will be their advantage (They are still strong despite what happened). He closed the door of the room quietly and walked to the upper deck; in there, several pirates from different alliances and Whitebeard pirates were being attended by each doctor of the copy of Moby Dick.

Marco pursed his lips, frowning. The clone ship is the only ship they have save for all of them to escape but he missed the good ol' Moby Dick and the only thing he could do is try not to cry over their destroyed beloved ship. This is the very lesson he could see in their situation, they need to start a new, to build a new companionship, they need to be stronger than ever and they need a new captain.

The blue Phoenix halted as he roamed his eyes over his comrades and comrades to-be. Now that he think of it, who will be the new Captain of Whitebeard Pirates? Or could they still even use the name of their late father? Marco shook his head and sighed once more, he doesn't need to think of it right now. The wellbeing of each pirate is the most important right now.

Marco was about to help when Izou called him. "What is it, yoi?" He asked the okama.

"Follow me, there's a call in the den den mushi." The okama said then led him into one of the main office of the clone ship. When the two commanders arrived, Marco noticed that the 13 commanders are in the room waiting for them.

"Here." Vista gave him the mouth piece of the den den mushi beside it is a another den den mushi but for safety tapping blocker so no one would be able to tap the communication they will be having.

"Hello?" He consciously called as he got the piece.

"Hello? Is this Marco the Phoenix?" A sarcastic woman voice answered on the other line.

"Yes, I am." Marco frowned at the rude greeting. "And who you might be?"

"I am the beautiful Pirate Empress and captain of Kuja Pirates, Boa Hancock." The shichibukai proudly said.

All of the commanders were shocked that the infamous pirate empress is calling them. "What do you want from us? Shichibukai Boa Hancock?" Marco asked cautiously.

"Is Fire Fist Ace with you?" she asked, seemingly annoyed.

"He's injured and not in condition to leave his room. If you have a message to him you could say it to me and I'll deliver your message to him." He answered.

"Oh…" A pause then, "No need, I thought that he should hear this himself but I need you to hurry." Wondering, Marco asked her again.

"And what is it?" They waited for her to answer.

"I have Monkey D. Luffy in my custody." She declared.

WHAT? The war still on high and the rubber pirate is in the hands of the shichibukai? How are they going to say this to Ace? The commanders panicked as to what they are going to do.

"Hush you imbeciles! I am not yet done and you're now squirming like scaredy cats." And now she insulted them how thoughtful.

"And why he's in your custody? You're a shichibukai, right?" Marco regained his posture.

"I am but I'm not going to hand **my dear Luffy** to those Government dogs! Like hell I will do that." She declared.

Dear Luffy? They looked at each other in question then to the den den mushi that is imitating the shichibukai's expression.

"So why did you call us?"

"I will give you three days to get here in Amazon Lily but all of you will be in an uninhabited island near the main island. I am doing this for my **beloved Luffy** so that if he wakes up he will be seeing his older brother. This thing is against our law but for Luffy I'll do anything for him to be happy so get your ship in the Calm Belt, the Kuja Pirate ship is waiting for you in the border line and will be accompanying you to our island."

The commanders can't even think straight. The great Pirate Empress Shichibukai is letting them to her territory, helping them to find the rubber pirate and accompanying them? The world is really going crazily upside down.

"And one more thing. If one of your men dares to enter the sacred land of the main island of Amazon Lily." A crackle of bones was heard on the other line. "I will personally feed you dirty jerks to the biggest Sea King you can see in Calm Belt. Do you understand?!"

"We understand. We'll sail now. Thank you, Shichibukai Boa Hancock." He returned the mouthpiece in the den den mushi and sighed. That was uncalled for, seriously, she called a man her beloved? Money D. Luffy no less? Why? Everyone knows that the Shichibukai hates men and especially the World Government.

"Wait. Marco, you'll believe that sarcastic woman?" Izou asked, equally baffled to the Shichibukai's behavior.

"Izou's right. What if it's a trap?" Haruta reasoned. "We can't afford to fight the Marine this early on."

"I know that all of you are wondering why she's like that but I feel that she's saying the truth. If she's lying then we'll just escape as fast as we can." Vista looked at them.

"The Calm Belt is too dangerous for us." Namur said.

"The only thing we could do is to find out if she's saying the truth or not." Foosa said.

"What would you say, First Division Commander Marco?" Kingdew turned to the Phoenix man.

"We'll go." Marco looked at them sternly. "For Ace."

They all smiled and nodded. "Tell the navigators to change our course. We'll enter the dangerous Calm Belt."

* * *

Marco once again went in front of the door of Ace's room and immediately heard the abnormal breathing of the Second Division Commander. He quietly opened the door and went over Ace who is clutching his chest in a painful way. The young pirate is having a nightmare, Marco frowned in worry so he touched the forehead of Ace and was taken aback to feel the burning temperature of the commander.

"Wake up, Ace." He gently taps the shoulder of Ace, hoping to wake the young pirate.

Ace groaned and opened his half-lidded eyes, his eyes smoky, dizzy and hazy. "Marco?" he got a croaked answer from Ace.

"You should get better Ace. We know where your brother is right now." Marco smiled to Ace hoping to calm the fiery pirate.

"Luffy?" Marco nodded eagerly. "Yes. And we'll be sailing where he is."

"Really?" Ace is breathing hard in exhaustion and his fever is making it more difficult. "Where?"

"You'll see. Now you don't want your brother to see you like that, he'll tease you."

Ace managed a weak smile, "As if I'll let him see me like this."

Marco chuckled. "Then get better. He needs you to be strong." He brushed Ace hair that is wet in sweat. He took a towel in one of the drawers and wipes the sweat in Ace's forehead and in his neck.

"Thank you Marco and I'm sorry." Ace held Marco's hand and placed it over his cheeks feeling the cold yet comforting temperature of Marco's hand.

"No need to apologize, we are pirates and this is reality. Only the inevitable happens." He let his brother clutch his hand and looked now at the sleeping face of Ace.

He'll be okay; this is just the start of the new beginning.

* * *

Ayiiieee! I love Marco and I just can't let him be without any appearance. Now you have it! So Hancock is going to help the Whitebeard pirates to find dear Luffy! And who is this mysterious man who will protect Ace and Luffy to death! And Akainu is furious; luckily he didn't make the volcanoes to erupt and that would be troublesome. So my dear readers leave a review. Anything I will appreciate it.

Oh oh oh oh! By the way I'll leave you a teaser for the future chapters. Read below.

* * *

**From a far unknown land, there's a forest beneath the island. Looking so green and calm, in the middle of the forest is a small pond that has a big fruit tree growing in the middle of the water. Now if you look closely this fruit only have one fruit growing in a big branch of the old tree. Without second thought, the fruit started to change, its surface changing, its colour and most importantly the fruit now have a distinctive lining and marks all over it. The fruit glowed and emitted a heartbeat that made the whole forest to shake eerily. The fruit continued to glow as if waiting for someone, waiting to be eaten but it will have to wait for long. The fruit knows it and it will be there until the right time comes.**


End file.
